batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Batman
The Adventures of Batman and Robin for the SNES published by Konami. It was based on popular DC Comics characters Batman and Robin and specifically the hit animated series Batman: The Animated Series (which had been renamed The Adventures of Batman and Robin at the time of the game's production). Game The action takes Batman to an amusement park and other places where the villains do their dirty deeds. Nintendo Power criticized the game for not giving Robin a more active role (the game was actually under development before the series was retitled). Otherwise, he supplies Batman with his moral support. Despite this, the game was well received by fans citing the faithful rendition of not only the characters and settings but also the music of the actual animated series. Gameplay The game is essentially an action-adventure platformer in which the player only controls Batman, and follows him to the end of each stage, where a villain is set to appear. However, the style and design of the stages themselves are different between each other, which gives notable diversity to the game. Some of the more common features in the game is the possibility to equip with different gadgets, such as bombs, x-ray lenses and so on. Some of the gadgets are in some cases essential to complete some stage. There is also the possibility of returning to the Batcave in order to re-equip the gadgets and restart an entire stage with all the lives the players has accumulated to that point (in case the player had lost lives). The game features passwords, which leaves the player in the last played stage. The passwords also takes count of the numbers of lives remaining and the continues used. These cannot be obtained in the Hard difficulty, which means that the game must be completed from the beginning. Level 1: Amused to Death The Joker has taken over the Gotham amusement park, built his own funhouse, and is planning to bomb Gotham from a rollercoaster. This level is actually based on two different episodes. Many elements of the funhouse part of the level are based on the Christmas with the Joker episode (the laughing Joker dolls and the giant toy soldier robots). The rollercoaster fight is heavily based on the episode Be a Clown. The name of the rollercoaster, Twin Terrors, can also be seen in the background. Level 2: No Green Peace Poison Ivy has grown her own oversized forest, littered it with monster plants and hired some goons to help. Like the first level this level is again based on two different episodes. The first part of the level (with Poison Ivy's goons chasing you in the forest) uses elements and characters from the Eternal Youth episode. The second part of the level. the fight against Ivy herself and her plant monster in the Greenhouse, uses elements and settings from the episode Pretty Poison. Level 3: Fowl Play Somebody is robbing the Gotham Museum, and caused a blackout and tied up the staff to keep the Dark Knight busy. The majority of this level is based on the episode I've Got Batman in my Basement (where The Penguin stealing a priceless artifact from a museum with the help of his pet vulture), while the boss fight against The Penguin and his helicopter is taken from the episode Blind as a Bat. Level 4: Tale of the Cat Catowman is on the prowl, robbing jewelery stores with the help of her pet cat Isis. The first level based on one particular episode, The Cat and the Claw Part I, specifically chasing Catwoman and Isis across rooftops and alleys (the music is also the same). The title card is the same one used for Cat Scratch Fever, another episode featuring Catwoman. Level 5: Trouble in Transit Two-Face and his gang have just robbed the Gotham bank, and are trying to make their escape. Based on Two-Face Part II simply because Two-Face and his gang rob a bank, no other elements from that episode are in this level (even though a remix of his theme is heard). However, the title card of the level is the same one used for the episode The Mechanic, and Two-Face's car looks similar to Penguin's getaway car. The only difference is Penguin was the main villain of that episode, not Two-Face. Level 6: Perchance to Scream The Scarecrow wants his revenge against the University that originally shunned his experiments, using his blimp to spray deadly gas around the city. The second level that is solely based on a particular episode, Nothing to Fear. The title card is the same as the one used for that episode, and the level is named after another episode, Perchance to Dream (which featured The Mad Hatter). The big difference is Scarecrow's sprite, which reflects his 2nd design from the series rather than the one from this episode. Level 7: Riddle Me This The Riddler presented his new Cyberspace game, Maze of the Minotaur, to the Gotham police department, trapping Commissioner Gordon and his daughter Barbara inside. He's also created his own Virtual Chess board. The first part of this level, navigating through the Riddler's maze while answering his riddles and the fight against the robot Minotaur, is heavily based on the If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? episode (every riddle in the level is taken directly from that episode, and the title card is the same). Whereas the second part, the fight against Riddler and his Chess board in Virtual Reality, is heavily based on the episode''What Is Reality?. Level 8: The Gauntlet Batman's foes have grown sick and tired of his meddling, and have decided to settle things once and for all. Two-Face, Poison Ivy and The Riddler are noicably absent, but The Joker, Clayface, The Penguin, Catwoman and Man-Bat all ally to take on The Dark Knight. Loosely based on the episode ''Trial, with The Joker organizing several of Batman's enemies to confront Batman for ruining all of their schemes (with the addition of Penguin, Clayface, Catwoman, and Man-Bat). Batman's fight with a jetpack-armed Joker is akin to the finale to Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Characters Amused to Death.jpg|Level 1 No Green Peace.jpg|Level 2 Fowl Play.jpg|Level 3 Tale of the Cat.jpg|Level 4 Trouble in Transit.jpg|Level 5 Perchance to Scream.jpg|Level 6 Riddle Me This....jpg|Level 7 The Gauntlet.jpg|Level 8 The Adventures of Batman & Robin (USA)-5.jpg The Adventures of Batman & Robin (USA)-4.jpg The Adventures of Batman & Robin (USA)-3.jpg The Adventures of Batman & Robin (USA)-2.jpg The Adventures of Batman & Robin (USA)-1.jpg The Adventures of Batman & Robin (USA)-0.jpg *The Joker *The Penguin *Catwoman *The Riddler *Two-Face *Poison Ivy *The Scarecrow *Clayface *Man-Bat *Harley Quinn (Two cameos with limited dialogue) In addition to Robin several other supporting characters appear in the game: *Alfred Pennyworth *Summer Gleeson'' *Commissioner Gordon'' *Barbara Gordon'' It should be noted though that unlike Robin none of the other characters make significant appearances. Summer Gleeson appears on the Batcomputer when there is a news item (usually at the beginning of each level), Alfred appears accompanied with dialogue during the Batcave scenes at the beginning of each level and password and game over screens. Both Commissioner Gordon and Barbara Gordon appear in a later level in cameos. Barbara Gordon is never shown as Batgirl in the game. External Links *Game FAQ's Category:Video Games